Control Me
by Kings-with-Kings
Summary: Chloe believes everything she touches dies, or at least she hurts everything she's near. Anger issues, along with jealousy issues is one of her many problems. Her other problem is what she hides from the person she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe eyed the shorter girl skeptically, a heat rising to her face as she sighed and leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

The only noise was the tapping of rain on the window and the loud bass of the song that was blasting from Chloe's stereo.

"I'm not forcing you to do it of you don't want to." The bluenette told he as she lit a joint and lifted it to her lips.

"I...I want to.." Max mumbled into the pillow she had her arms tightly latched around.

"No you don't Max, we don't have to get into the whole sex thing right now. We can wait until.. ya know.. you're completely sure." Chloe puffed out a few rings of smoke from her mouth, not daring to make eye contact with her lover.

Max sat in silence for a few moments, teeth digging into her bottom lips as she tried to find the right words. She did want this. It wasn't that just cuddling and kissing didn't please her enough, she just wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

She saw the way Chloe's features softened when Max would nudge her to stop just moments away before they got any further than making out. She saw the way the punk would roll over with a small sigh and brush it off like it didn't matter, but deep down it did.

There was always a voice in the back of Max's head that would speak in a voice similar to Victoria's and say "That's what normal couples do." And even though it was a pain in the ass, she knew it was right.

"Chloe," The brunette lifted from the bed, setting the pillow aside, and padded over to the girl on the couch and plopped down next to her. She shifted and leaned her head on the punk's shoulder, chest rising as she sucked in a breath "I'm sure."

Chloe opened her mouth to protest but the shorter girl cut her off before she could mutter a sound.

"-I've been thinking of this for a while, and I know you have too. If we have to stop, I'll tell you, okay?"

The bluenette hesitated, looking Max up and down for any signs of a lie, but failed. The girl's expression was unreadable as she looked up and stared daggers at her.

"I.. Okay Max." Chloe whispered, hands roaming up to re-adjust the beanie that was fixed on her mop of azure locks.

Chloe trusted her. The pit of eagerness that grew in her stomach burned up her spine and caved in her chest, spinning back down to bury in her lower core.

'Hold back Price, remember who you're messing with.. She's nothing like your ex's, this is Maxine and you can't go rough on her, you must be gentle.. Take it slow Price.. Take it slow..' The punk shook her head, thoughts slightly clouded as she imagined what was going to happen in the next moments.

Max flushed after catching a glance at her partner, who already looked dazed over.. maybe it was because she was a bit high, Max couldn't tell.

'Delicate like a flower.. Don't rip the petals..' It could have been that she truly was high, but she felt dizzy with a lust like no other time before, which wasn't the best thing in this situation. Chloe was still waiting for a response as she set her joint in the ashtray and rubbed her temples in attempt to calm her feelings 'Do not fucking mess this up, this is your only chance. I swear to god.. please don't break her.. please… C'mon Chloe, this is easy, just don't take this overboard. Just think about Max. Oh, Max.'

"Hey Max..?" She finally spoke up, cheeks now painted a light pink as she stared at her feet, trying to keep herself together.

"Hm?" Max hummed.

"I.. I'm being honest when I say I get a bit.. rough… If I hurt you- even a bit, don't hesitate to tell me to stop.. Okay?" Chloe grabbed the brunette's hands in her own, eyes locked onto the younger girl's for a sign of confirmation.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you-"

"Max. Just tell me you'll say something if I get carried away, please." She was extremely stiff, boney fingers intertwining between Max's. Her shoulder's relaxed when the brunette let out a small "I promise."

That was all the punk needed for her to calm herself down enough to breathe again, she had realised she'd been holding her breath.

She let out an airy sigh and placed a kiss on Max's lips, humming against her lips. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was doing this with Max.

Chloe untangled her fingers from Max's, leaning into the grasp of Max's hands as they reached under her beanie to scratch her scalp. The bluenette wrapped her around Max's waist, slowly lowering them on a lying position on the couch and not breaking the deepening kiss.

She trailed kisses from the corner of her lip, to her jaw, then the shell of her ear before slowly moving to the soft sensitive spot just a few inches under.

Her teeth grazed over as she latched her lips onto the skin on Max's neck, causing a short throaty moan to escape through her lips. When she moved away, her eyes scanned over the dark marking that had been made just below Max's jaw under her ear.

'How the fuck is she gonna cover that up!?' Chloe swallowed, mouth slightly parted as she stared at the dark, red mark that stood out on Max's pale skin.

She was actually kind of proud, tracing her tongue back over it and causing her partner to moan once more.

"Chloe.." that was all she could muster as the taller girl moved her hands and lifted up Max's black, 'Portal 2: Aperture Science' tee.

Max moved her hands from Chloe's head as she grabbed her shirt from the bottom and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor, Chloe doing the same with her own video-game reference shirt.

Striping shirts were soon followed by slipping off each others jeans and throwing them to the gradually enlarging pile of clothes on the floor beside the couch. The room felt warmer than it was before.

Chloe sighed into the curve of the brunette's neck, hands slowly moving down her waist and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of the younger girl's plaid boxer briefs. Through the dark shades of red she could see a large damp spot that made it's way from the middle in the front of her boxers and down to her left inner thigh.

Max's face had become a dark shade of crimson as Chloe chuckled, playing with the stretchy fabric of the waistband between her fingers. But that's when Max noticed her partner's hands were actually trembling, and she had already began to sweat.

"Babe," the brunette moved one hand up to tangle in her blue locks, causing Chloe's focus to lock on Max "We're doing fine... go ahead.."

Chloe pursed her lips, stomach doing somersaults as she shook her head and proceeded to pull off the wet boxers, which she chucked into the pile.

'Get a hold of yourself, dude. She wants this.. And you do too… Come on Chloe..' Chloe sighed and shifted so she was straddling the smaller girl's waist. The slight contact of Chloe's silky boxers across her sensitive area caused her to twitch, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Chloe's face to her own.

Her tongue fought for dominance as it slipped into the taller girl's mouth, but Chloe wasn't going to let her win that easily.

As their kiss intensified, Max's hands found their way from Chloe's mop of azure locks and down her back. Chloe pulled away and once again, trailing sucks and kissed down her throat.

There was a burn that made it's way from the tips of the brunette's fingers to the boiling pit of her tummy, a trail of fire spinning through her veins as she slowly began making slow, needful movements with her hips.

All she could do was eagerly roll her hips as Chloe used her weight to keep the brunette against the couch cushions.

Chloe put her hand on Max's stomach, holding her down as she nibbled across her collarbone. Her other hand was placed just above Max's tail bone, the brunette wrapped her legs around her lover's toned abdomen.

The bluenette groaned in satisfaction as she felt Max's arousal pooling below her on the cushions.

Chloe's monologue was muffled out, mind fogged with no more than pure desire. Max let out a sharp gasp when the bluenette bit down just above her collarbone. She raked her fingers down the taller girl's back, starting to leave thin red lines.

When Chloe pulled away, the photographer was eager to snap a picture of her. The way her blue hair hung over her face, lustful blue eyes that stared at her through the battered azure bangs, sweat glistening in the moonlight off her defined abs and toned forearms.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't shift from under the punk to grab her camera, which sat upon a shelf near the door. All she could do was pant and drag her nails across her partner's damp, pale skin.

Chloe lifted her hand from Max's tummy, the tips of her fingers lowering until she could feel the wet heat that was driving her crazy.

Max made a throaty, hollow noise between a moan and a whimper. Something switched on in the bluenette, an urge to dominate. Dragging her finger up and away painfully slow, causing the brunette buck her hips needily.

Chloe hooked her arms around Max's back, lifting up off the couch and continuing to kiss her neck, not breakin away once.

She slammed them to the mattress, Max gasping as all the air trapped in her lungs shot out in one, loud moan. Chloe pinned the younger girl's arms above her head, shifting so her thigh was in-between Max's.

She leaned down, once again, painfully slow this time, and in a raspy crackling voice whispered "Tell me how you want me, Max."

Max shuddered, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted as she stared at Chloe, who hungrily licked her lips.

"I…," Max was cut off when her partner used her fingers and moved down her stomach like they were little legs.

"You want me.. here?" Chloe moved her hand to her inner thigh "How about.. here." she placed her hand on her rear.

She began to touch everywhere except for the place that actually mattered.

"Chloe..," Max grabbed the bluenette's wrist, lowering her hand to the silky pink flesh between her thighs "I want you here.."

She slipped her index finger inside, another moan erupting from her lover's throat.

"Beg for it." Chloe breathed, curling her finger and causing yet another moan to fill the room.

"Please.. Chloe, Please.." The brunette gasped, voice barely a whisper as the palm of Chloe's hand pressed up against the most sensitive spot of all, Max rolling her hips hard at the sudden contact.

"Hmm? Couldn't hear you." She snapped, nibbling on the brunette's jaw line.

"P-Please.." Max repeated, face flushing as Chloe continued to tease her.

"Maybe there is something in my ear, I can't quite hear what you're trying to-"

"Chloe! Please- fuck.. mmh, Please!" She rocked her hips hard, wanting- no, needing.

Chloe smiled, hooking her lips onto Max's and adding another finger inside of her. Max's needy whimpers becoming louder by the moment. Chloe continued to rock her thigh against her hand, hips now rocking to the beat of the music that blasted from the stereo.

The headboard collided with the wall on every thrust, matching the same beat of the song as it continued to play, but the sound of Max's moans and Chloe's satisfied grunts drowned out the music.

Max began to tense up with every pump of her fingers, legs spreading wider as her hands tried to find something to grab onto.

Her breath hitched, throat tight and her voice crackling as she arched her back and threw her head down on her pillow. One last, raw scream of Chloe's name echoed on the walls as jolts of a burning electricity spiraled through her body. Time seemed to slow, a ringing in her ears as explosions and waves of pleasure shook her hard.

She softly whispered "I love you." over and over, hips losing rhythm.

Chloe continued pumping her fingers to keep Max over the edge as long as she could manage. Max mewled as she felt the loss of contact, the bluenette pulling her fingers away slowly, liquid trailing from the tips of her fingers from the pulsing, reddened area between Max's thighs.

Chloe rolled from on top of her, a sucking on her digits and moaning against the sweet taste of her Max.

The brunette lay on her side, chest heaving and eyes barely able to stay open as she took in the last shockwaves of her orgasm.

Chloe swore she heard Max whisper "Wowsers."

The bluenette sighed and rolled so she could wrap her arms around Max's belly, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey, Max.." She didn't know what to exactly say. In the past, she'd usually get high and avoid talking about it, but this was Max, the person she was going to stay with for the rest of her life "I-! didn't go too far.. right?"

Max leaned into her embrace, the feeling of their warm bodies against each other making her sigh in comfort.

"No Chloe." She whispered.

"You sure, b-because I-"

"Chloe..." Max shook her head "I'm fine."

"Oh.. okay.." Chloe swallowed hard, listening to Max's breathing level out as she dozed off peacefully.

Chloe stared across the room, arms locking tighter around Max as she buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck.

She was too busy thinking about their future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's eyes fluttered open as rays of light poured in the room through the curtains, bathing the furniture in a mellow orange. She rubbed her eyes, mouth open wide as she let out a long tired yawns. Something seemed different in the atmosphere. The bluenette carefully crawled over her sleeping girlfriend and padded to the window.

She eyed the campus and watched a few students chucking a football at each other. Chloe placed her hands on her hips and watched the trees dancing in the wind, the only sound being her lover's soft snoring and the songs the birds sung from the trees peaks. Max stirred awake behind her, eyes adjusting the the bright light as she turned on her side. She flushed at the nude silhouette of Chloe in the light.

"Good morning.." The brunette croaked, realizing how sore her throat was and breaking into a fit of coughs and muttering small "Ow"s.

The taller girl strode over to the bed, sitting down next to her partner and patting her back.

"Sore?" She knowingly asked, getting a nod from the hacking girl beside her.

Chloe pulled the sheets over her lover's back and lifted from the mattress and walked to the small fridge, sighing when she realized that she had dumped all of Max's bottles of water out and replaced it with beer. She grabbed one of the bottles, plucking off the top and taking a sip to make sure it wasn't too strong.

' _Whew, just taste like the cheap ass sprite they give us at Canks Cranked Diner_ ' The bluenette chuckled to herself, tripping on some boxers that were balled up in the middle of the room. She regained balance and handed the glass bottle to Max, who carefully took it into her hands and sipped it quietly.

"How'd you sleep?" Chloe asked as she snatched some fresh boxers and a bra from the drawer and slipped it on.

"I slept pretty well, you?" She responded after she swallowed.

The taller girl shrugged with a small hoarse laugh "I slept good I guess, I don't remember what time I went to sleep though.. hope I didn't snore too loud." She joked.

Max laughed. sarcastically adding "Oh yeah, you totally woke me up and I had to sleep in the bathtub."

"Oh fuck you, Caulfield." Chloe snickered, picking up her damp boxers from last night and slinging them at Max's face whilst screaming "Taste that, fucker!"

She actually never remembered when she took them off, maybe Max did.

The brunette gagged and covered her mouth after throwing the slick material to the floor in disgust.

"You are so fucking gross Chloe!" She spat, rubbing her eyes with her palms as if trying to wipe away the strong smell that the musky piece of clothing had been emitting when it was near her face.

"Oh, that just hurts so much Maxine, how could you~?" Chloe placed her hand over her heart in fake hurt, not able to stop the smile the greedily crept onto her face.

"Oh I am so done with you, Chloe _Elizabeth_ Price." Max smiled when Chloe shuddered uncomfortably and grabbed a pillow, playfully hitting her partner in the back of the head.

"Oh you are on!" The brunette snatched up her other pillow and struck Chloe across the face.

It was back and forth of hitting each other until Max started getting rough and not minding to use a pillow, instead, striking a punch to her left shoulder.

"No playing dirty Caulfield, I've been so nice, you little shit."

Max scrunched her nose, eyes narrowed as she mouthed ' _Bullshit_ ' and shook her head "You farted and held me under the covers last Tuesday!"

"Come on, it sounded like a good idea in my head-"

"You unscrewed the temperature knob in the bathroom and made it really cold, then rushed in and flushed the toilet!" She narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but smile as Chloe stammered on another excuse.

"Fine Caulfield, you win this one." Chloe muttered in defeat.

Max fist pumped in victory.

"Ugh, get dressed, we have to go to the fancy ass opening of the new diner."

Once they both got fully dressed, they headed out hand in hand.

In the parkening lot, Warren leaned against his car with his arms crossed as he nodded along with what his friend was saying. As they walked past, he looked over and decided to say something, because that's what Warren does, he talks. Alot.

"Maxwell silver hammer! Wassup my girl!" He turned to Chloe, smile not as wide as before "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey nerd." She ruffled his hair, causing him to roll his eyes and push her hand away "Hey Justin."

The Skater fist bumped her.

"Eh Max, you wanna go to the food court? We're heading out now." Warren ignored Chloe, who had narrowed her eyes and squeezed her hand so tightly on Max's, her knuckles were white.

"Actually, I'm busy. Chloe and I have things to do. Sorry." Max apologized, glancing over at the punk.

Her jaw was clenched tightly, lips pressed together in a thin line, and her face had slightly gained a reddened color as she looked at the shaggy haired boy.

Jealous.

 _Really_ Jealous.

' _I swear.. I'll beat that little skunk up if he dares to touch her.._ '

"Where are you gals going?" Warren questioned, looking between the two and stepping beside Max.

' _Don't even do it, dude_ '

His arm was slowly snaking around her back, Chloe's glare intensifying and her nostrils flaring angrily.

' _I'm fucking warning you…_ '

He was only inches away when Max let go of Chloe's hands, exaggerating a yawn and stretching her arms out far. She looked over at Chloe and give a concerned smile.

"None of your business." The punk said, an unnecessary tone to her voice that made the atmosphere between the three uncomfortable.

"What she meant to say," Max began, leaning into Chloe, who out of instinct wrapped a protective arm around her waist "-is her mother could finally afford that old diner that was closed down, and it's having this big grand opening. I mean, who can resist free shakes and fries?"

"Well I have an intense case of munchies, I might catch you there Chloe." Justin told them as he fixed the hat place upon his mop of sandy locks. Chloe nodded and flashed him a smile, making sure Max wasn't looking before sneering at Warren.

He looked as if he wanted to speak, but closed his mouth and looked to the ground.

"I fucking hate him." Chloe hissed, fiddling with the car door and struggling to open it.

"You'll get over it." Max sighed, the punk continuing to rant the whole drive to the diner.

She was still mumbling something when they got out of the car, then finally, she pulled out her pack of smokes and took a smoking break.

The new diner, name still undecided, was a bit bigger than the old Two Whales back in Arcadia Bay This was seattle, "go big or go home, shaka brah." as Max would say. The doors were smooth cedar wood, a red tint to the shiny plaster that was coated over it. It had smooth clay bricks on the outside. A large sign stood a near the parkening lot, a ladder pressed against it as a worker made his way up for some design changes.

Once Max managed to drag Chloe through the parkening lot and to the diner, they were greeted by the one and only David.

"Max, Chloe, glad you could make it. Hope I'm not wasting your time." He managed to laugh, putting a hand on Max's shoulder and guiding them inside.

The place was nice. gleaming tables, dim lights, good smells emitting from the kitchen.

A group of hardcore punkers sat in the back howling in laughter, Chloe decided to go hang out with them for awhile, leaving Max alone and kinda hungry.

She ordered some fries and a milkshake just to put something on her stomach and keep her mind off of things.

"If I had something better to do, I would, but for now, I'm going to bother you." A pixie cut blonde sat in the seat across from her, setting down a bag of food and crossing her arms.

"Oh, hey Victoria." Max greeted as she plucked a french fry from her plate and shoved it into her mouth.

"I see the punk-ass over there, how are you guys? College workin' good for her? How is your relationship? I need details, Caulfield."

Max rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't slack off as much anymore, usually busy with science crap I don't understand. And honestly, I don't know what's going on between us." She admitted shyly.

"Speaking of relationships, did you hear those two lucky girls getting it on last night? I mean, whoever it was had really been sexing it up in there." Victoria winked.

Max turned a dark shade of crimson, choking as she failed to swallow her food and rushing to chug down her milkshake.

"Woah Caulfield, calm down. Do you know who it was?"

The brunette stayed silent, looking everywhere but the girl in front of her. Suddenly, it hit the blonde like a ton of bricks.

"Max… was that you and Chloe..?" Victoria;s eyes went wide and her lips curled into a smile "Holy shit, you and Chloe fucked!?"

The whole room was silent, and all eyes had turned to face Max and Victoria at their booth.

"Will you shut the hell up!?" Max angrily whispered, guiding them out of the door to talk in parking lot.

"Oh my god, Maxine Caulfield is not a virgin." She said in a sing-a-song like tone "What's next, marriage? Ooh la la, a honeymoon! Children-"

"We aren't even dating! Well, at least I don't know if we are. We've kissed and cuddled, now _this_ , but I still don't know if we are actually _dating_." the brunette sighed, leaning against the brick wall and huffing.

"Ask your parents about it, they are total love freaks." Victoria suggested.

"Dude, we had sex. I'm not talking about that with my parents. Especially since I did that with a _girl_."

"Wait," The blonde's grin faded and she put on a serious expression "Have you came out to them..?"

Max looked like a fish as she open and closed her mouth as if she was trying to find the words, after a moment, she muttered a low "No.."

Her parents were accepting of course, but she just didn't know how to say it. She was so worried about if they would think of her the same. Her stomach twisted painfully, a sour dry taste coming to her mouth. Her eyes began to sting, and before she knew it, tears were streaming from the corners of her eyes.

"God.. Fuck.. I just.. I can't fucking.. I- Shit!" Max couldn't get the words out, tongue tied and hands pulling at her soft hazelnut locks.

Chloe stepped outside for a smoke break just in time to catch Max mid-breakdown. Without thinking, she assumed Victoria had said some bad shit and immediately went Alpha.

"What the fuck did you do!? Why is she crying!?" The punk shoved the girl, not able to understand what her lover was muttering.

Victoria barred her teeth "I didn't do shit, you _mutt_! I asked her if she came out to her parents yet and she started crying not my fault!"

Chloe wrapped a protective arm around Max's shoulders, teeth digging into her bottom lip as she tried to calm down the girl in her embrace.

"I'm o-okay, I just- I just-"

"Hey, shh, come on, let's get out of here." the punk turned to Victoria, cheeks flushed as she let a sheepish apology and guided Max back to her truck.

The ride back to the academy was silent, and awkward. Chloe looked like she wanted to say something, but her mouth stayed shut as they pulled into the parkening lot.

Max decided to write a journal entry once she got up to her room, Chloe went off to skate with her friends.

 **Thursday: The total shitsworth of my time.**

 **My mind is still spinning about last night. Chloe seems so fine with it. That was a BIG thing in our relationship, also a big thing in my life. Maxine Caulfield, officially NOT a virgin. That's some crazy shit right there!**

 **So we had a nice, calm morning, then bumped into Warren.**

 ***le sigh***

 **Warren is truly a good friend, like a brother to me! But Chloe went fucking "I AM A ROBOT, DESTROY DESPERATE BOY WHO IS CRUSHING ON MY GIRL. BEEP. BEEP."**

 **If there was a crazy terminator Chloe next to regular Chloe, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference t.b.h.**

 **finally, we proceeded to go to the official opening of Joyce's new diner; The food is fucking radical! Honestly! Victoria got stood up apparently, and sat at MY booth. With ME. Then she said she heard us last night!**

 **I swear I died on the inside, like, I fucking descended into hell and stayed there for several centuries then came back up with some major traumatization. Sorry, that was a bit exaggerated. But anyways, she started getting deep and personal! Talk bout' privacy!**

 **And I had a breakdown. A. Break. Down. In front of the rich girl who I kinda look up to as an inspiration, because she simply asked if I had told my parents I was gay. I could of just shrugged and said "No, I haven't.", but my sorry ass started sobbing like a psycho. I need to fucking control myself.**

 **So today wasn't as bad as other days but it's not over. I'm gonna stop writing and might come back to this later, but for now I need a fucking rest.**

Max was just about to take a nap when her phone rung. She was expecting Chloe, but got someone else.

" _Hello? Are you Maxine Caulfield?_ "

"Yep, that's me." She responded happily.

" _I was wondering if you were interested in taking in a commision at the moment? Me and my husband just love your work and we live in New York. His birthday is in a few days so I wanted to do something special. Sound good?_ "

"Sounds great, thanks! When would you like to meet up?"

" _Saturday or Sunday if you can?_ "

Max nodded "That will do, I will update you on if I can come later, thanks, bye!"

Max was jumping, cheering, spinning on her toes and running around the house. One, it was in New York. Two, they asked her of all photographers to take a picture, Three, she was going to be able to get away from this place for awhile with Chloe.

She spent the rest of her time getting papers in order and figuring out plane tickets and budgets, when she was done, it was midnight, and Chloe was sleeping in the other room.

Chloe lay sprawled out across the bed, only a black bra and silver boxers. Her lips were slightly parted as she snored, brows furrowed. Her faded blue and blonde hair lazily framed her face. One arm was behind her head while the other was over her toned stomach, hand halfway in the front of her boxers as she slept.

' _I don't know if they should be adorable, hot, or just complete sexy._ ' Max hummed to herself, circling to the right side of the bed and sitting down to take off her shoes.

She shuffled out of her pants and threw them into the basket, along with her white tee, then flopped down on their bed with a sigh.

It had been a long day and she just wanted to un-wind with her.. _girlfriend_. Maybe make some nachos and watch a movie. Maybe just cuddle. Maybe _more_. Max shook her head and flipped on the TV, scrolling through the channels lazily. She found some cheesy rom com and decided to watch that.

About halfway through, Chloe began to stir, grumbling something as she used the arm behind her head to sub her eyes while the other stayed down her pants.

"Busy day?" She mumbled, Max nodding and leaning into the taller girl's slender frame.

"Extra busy, but I have hella good news." She sung, running a finger up Chloe's bare arm.

"Hmm?" The bluenette rolled over on her side, head tilted curiously as she waited for her lover to speak up.

"We're going to New York!" Max watched Chloe's expressionless face for a few seconds "I got a commision from this nice couple, and they said I have a very unique style that really fits the atmosphere of their relationship with each other, they are just too lovely to pass on."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, then in one swift movement, pulled her into a kiss. She tangled her fingers in Max's soft chestnut locks and tilted her head up to deepen their lip lock.

The brunette pushed away laughing shyly, breaths now heavy as she used all her strength to keep Chloe from smothering her with kisses.

"Oh my dog- Chloe! Down girl, down!" she choked between laughs, Chloe still managing to lean down and kiss her.

"I love you so much! I really, _really_ love you!" The bluenette grabbed Max's wrists and pinned them above her head on the pillow, continuing to mouth down her jawline.

"I love you too, but it would be truly sad if you suffocated me with smooches." she laughed as the punk flopped back beside her with a pout.

"Fuck, I was looking forward to some intense celebration. I mean, we are going to New York baby! Next we'll be in Paris, then Vegas!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

There was the old Chloe. The one who wanted to travel the world. The one who wanted to speak several languages and impress everyone. The one who was determined to eat as many cultural foods as she could stuff in her mouth.

"Well, how about my little traveling pirate get some rest, kay'?" Max snuggled into her side, smiling when two arms wrapped around her waist and Chloe let out a hum of amusement.

"Night Chloe."

"Night Max."

* * *

Friday.

Chloe was out of bed early, making sure she had everything packed in her suitcase. She wasn't a morning person, so it took two cups of coffee to get her through smoothly.

Max was awake not long after, a whole suitcase dedicated to tripods and camera equipment. That was the only thing she was worried about.

While Chloe was sipping her coffee, the brunette grabbed a pair of socks and hit her in the back of the head playfully. That's when she knew it was the end.

They chased each other through the dorm until it was time to go. They didn't stop there because obviously the game of cat and mouse wasn't over.

Max hauled her backpack over her shoulders, grabbing her duffel bag and putting that on one of her shoulders, leaving the rest for Chloe.

Of course, being the total show-off good girlfriend Chloe was, she carried the "Heavy-ass camera equipment." as they ran down the apartment halls racing each other to the elevator, giving Max an advantage due to the intense weight on Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe nearly slammed into one of the people walking through the door as she held out her fingers to try to grab Max's shawl, but failed miserably and caused her to softly curse to herself as they pushed through the front doors eagerly.

They rushed through the parkening lot, Chloe slowing her trot as she neared the car. Then reality hit her. A slight fear spiraled into the empty pit of her stomach, bubbling like a bowl of scorching hot magma in the core of the sun.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

It was called fear.

"Hey Max, can I tell you something?" The punk breathed as she chucked her suitcase in the bed of her truck.

The brunette hauled her travel backpack under the passenger seat, humming a small "Hm?"

Chloe leaned against the truck, starring at the ground. She finally looked up at Max, face unreadable. Then she muttered "I've never been on a plane."

Max flickered a small smile, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Planes aren't scary if that's what you are worried about. It's okay." She spoke softly.

"I'm not scared, just.. ya know, a bit nervous about having new experiences." Chloe said in defense, holding her hands up.

"Well don't worry, I won't push you if you get scared Chloe, I promise."

They intertwined fingers and began to kiss. Once they pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"You promise?"

"I do."

* * *

Chloe sat in the window seat since Max kinda got sick looking outside while high in the air, that's why she was so hesitant about roller-coasters and theme parks in general. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably at the loud roaring of the engines as the plane geared up.

She absolutely hated the plane ride. And she had a whole rant about it when they got off of the plane.

"Okay, first of all, what the fuck was up with the food? When they said they were serving actual burgers, I was expecting burgers! Not that gross soggy shit! Second, those movies were so fucking outdated! They were all old cliche desperate white nerd wants the hot blonde cheerleader! Third, those seats were horrible! I barely sleep the WHOLE rides! That's how uncomfortable they were!"

Max rolled her eyes "How much longer are you going to complain about the trip?"

"I'm gonna complain forever because I wasted precious hours of my life! That's like.. three get off sessions I missed! Were you expecting me to drag my horny ass to the bathroom? I had to just.. dust it off for hours!" the girl continued "You owe me some hardcore apology sex when we get to the hotel Max."

The brunette face palmed herself, turning a shade of crimson and sighing.

"Goddamnit Chloe, just make sure we get my camera equipment before we go anywhere. Or do _anything_." She hissed softly, placing a kiss on the taller girl's nose.

It was dark outside, so they really needed to get to their hotel quick. Who knows what happens after dark in this crowded city? They didn't want to find out.

Once they got their luggage, a good old unexpected friend met them outside.

"Oh Max, you really thought you could leave me back in shitsville seattle and miss a trip to New York? Fuck that, and hey Chloe." Victoria winked.

She blabbered on and on about some drama with her new friends back at the academy the whole ride, but the couple in the back seat decided to go along with it.

"Um, where are we going?" Max suddenly asked after finding they had drove straight past their hotel.

"To a place where you won't wake up with roaches in your ass." Victoria grumbled, slightly laughing at the expression of disgust that washed over Chloe's face "Too far, Blue?"

"It's Chloe for your information, and way too far. Honestly, you're pretty trashy for a rich girl." The bluenette said with a smug smile.

The blonde sucked in a breathe, eyes narrowing at the smiling girl in the back.

"You sure talk a lot of shit for a selfish, manipulative _bitch_."

If Victoria wasn't driving and in control of their lives, Chloe would be strangling her right now. Instead, the bluenette sat back in her seat and squeezed Max's hand until it started to turn white.

"Well, I already got you two a room, my treat. But Caulfield, you already know what the price is when we get back, _details_."

Once a man came to the car and helped them with their suitcases, they headed to their room.

Floor eleven, room 118.

Chloe cheered and immediately ran and jumped on the bed, throwing the sheets high like blankets of fresh snow.

The bed was larger than anyone could ever need, but that wasn't bad, lot's of room for _intimate activities_.

The got a corner room, so standing at the door, a window faced West, and a window faced north, the bed placed against the East wall facing the window that showed West.

There was a large bathroom visible in the other room, a giant bathtub that looked more like a hot-tub than an actual tub.

The carpet was a creamy white and the walls were painted in fine detail. Victoria was really pushing this pretty damn far.

And that was worth it.

Chloe lay on the bed, her greedy smile back.

"I think you owe me some lovin', _Maxine_." she sung.

The brunette padded over, kicking off her shoes and swaying her hips seductively as she walked towards the bed. She hovered over Chloe, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"And I will give you some lovin, _Chloe_ , After I get some nice ol' rest, night!" Max flopped over, digging her face into the pillow and making a snore sound.

Chloe laughed and hugged her from behind, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Max sat on the large window frame with a book in her hands, the morning light just peeking over the towers and flooding into the room. There was a soft patter of feet as a figure came from behind, two lanky arms wrapping around her stomach with a fair amount of strength.

"Good morning." Max mumbled, still heavily engaged in the story that flowed off of the pages and through her mind like a shallow river of new experiences.

"Mornin' babe." The taller girl managed to get out before a yawn erupted from her mouth.

"How about you come back to bed? I have some _things_ on my mind." Chloe whispered, the younger girls ears burning and her head spinning with slight arousal from her tone.

"It's still early Chlo, we're gonna wake people up. I can't handle neighbors making complaints about an awfully noisy couple next door." Max laughed softly, pulling out of her embrace and setting the book on the soft white carpet.

"Baby, you know you can't resist all.. _this_." Chloe motioned to her body, smiling greedily as the girl on the windowsill swallowed nervously.

She honestly was considering pouncing on the bluenette and draggin them both to the bed, but the sudden buzzing on the dresser ruined the progressing mood.

Max made her way across the room, making sure to sway her hips a bit extra to tease Chloe, who sucked in a sharp breath at the sight and bit back the " _damn._ " that threatened to escape her lips.

She answered the phone, voice cheery "Hello?"

" _Maxine Caulfield, is that so._ " A man spoke from the other side, the snobbiness able to be heard in his tone.

"Yes, uhm, and this is..?"

" _Ghabrial Bouhve', the husband of the woman who commissioned you in the first place. Look, I have to be at work by eight and I don't tolerate slackers, I need you to be here in less than thirty minutes or the deals off, kapeesh?_ " He hissed.

"I-I got it. I'll be there, sorry, okay, bye." Max quickly exited the call, his voice still ringing in her ears.

She grabbed her equipment bag and hauled it over her shoulder, Chloe rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall in defeat.

"I gotta go, sorry, I'll be back later tonight, kay'?" Max pecked her softly on the lips before rushing out the door full speed.

* * *

When you have a whole day alone in New York, there's so much to do.

For example; cherish the super fast internet of your hotel while you chill in the bathtub and blast punk rock music and have the greatest time of your life.

That's exactly what Chloe Price did.

Suds were overflowing the edges of the tub as she relaxed into the warm water with a sigh, water stopping just below her nose.

She felt like a shark, the way her sky doused locks flowed around her and the bright hue of her eyes sharpened with every flicker of the small flame upon the candles that were placed around the dim room.

Chloe finally came to her senses and decided to wrap up her shark persona session and go back into the bedroom, pulling on a white tee

The sky was dark, splattered with bright stars like a free lance artist had too much fun with a blank canvas.

Many colors danced over the water. Neon blues and mint greens, blood reds and sun yellows, all in one place creating such a pleasing sight to the eye. Buildings towered further than she could see, great structures that were crafted with fine detail.

Max was probably down there having an amazing time just running around and snapping pictures.

Chloe looked back at the sound of the doorknob twisting. Max stepped into the room, slightly disoriented and looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"Hey, babe? You okay?" The bluenette questioned, face twisting in concern as Max set down her duffel bag and raked her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long day, I kinda had to get out of my comfort zone with the customer. He was rushing me and after I had planned out the perfect picture, he said he didn't want it that way- blah blah blah, then my camera took a total shit mid-shot. He started getting mad, then I started getting flustered, finally my camera started working again. It was just stressful, ya know?"

Chloe nodded knowingly, motioning for her to come lay on the bed with her.

Max wiggled out of her shoes and her pants, leaving her in a black tee and some boxer briefs. She flopped onto the bed, snuggling into her side and enjoying the warmth that radiated from her lover's slender frame.

"His wife was pretty nice though," the brunette started as Chloe drew patterns in her back with her finger "She said my work was very special, and it had a lot of potential. She said I was.. different from the other photographers.. I wonder what she means."

"Max, you are different. You are so unique, so different from other people, and you somehow put that into photography and just.. it's truly amazing dude." Chloe mumbled into her neck, kissing her jaw affectionately.

"You are too much, Chloe Price." Max smiled, sucking in a sharp breath as Chloe's hands found their way to the waistband of her underwear.

* * *

Max panted, the last waves of pleasure washing over her as the rocking of the mattress came to a complete stop.

"Stress gone?" Chloe said between heavy breaths, teeth grazing over her shoulder as she kissed back up her neck softly.

"Mmm-hmm." She hummed quietly.

Chloe played with a few strands of her angelic soft brunette hair, taking in the sweet scent that seemed to fill the room.

"Night." she whispered.

"I love you." Max said after a moment of silence, waiting for a response.

Chloe swallowed "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe could hear the words repeating in her dreams like an endless broken record. It was obvious Max loved her, but for some reason, actually hearing it was so different than just _knowing_ it. Chloe rolled on her side, hissing at the pain that ran up her ribs.

She was so sore, and the sudden stomach pains that swirled in her stomach didn't exactly make her morning any better.

She picked up her phone and clicked on the screen.

 _9:56 AM_

They had a whole week in New York now. Well, Max had some important business things to do while she was here, but Chloe was going to treat her to something special while they were here.

She didn't wake Max up because the younger girl looked too peaceful in her sleep. Fluttering eyes, parted lips, soft airy breathes, what could be more perfect than that?

She got pulled on a black tee and some boxers and sat back on the bed, setting a cup of water on the bedstand for when she needed it.

Chloe pulled the blankets back over Max with her bony hands, sitting at the edge of the mattress and grabbing Max's laptop from the bedstand. She searched up cool stuff to do in New York for a few minutes until she felt two small hands tugging on the back of her shirt. Chloe looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Max lay on her stomach, eyes barely open as she smiled tiredly and extended her hands towards her.

"Chloe.." She murmured, a bubbly tone to her voice even know she was exhausted.

"Hey hippie, good sleep?" Chloe turned so she was facing Max.

"Perfect, cause you were next to me.." Max shifted so her head was propped up with on hand while of other played with a loose string of fabric in the sheets.

"You are too sweet Caulfield." The bluenette cooed, face suddenly tinting a light pink when Max unexpectedly grabbed at the waistband of Chloe's boxers.

"How about I return the favor from the last couple of nights?" Max sat up and scooted closer.

Chloe turned a shade of crimson as Max went ahead and took the lead, tugging her boxers down to her knees and pressing her against the bed.

"M-Max.. it's still e-early babe.." The bluenette stammered as boney digits hovered over her flushed thighs and the wetness that had immediately started to burrow down in the V.

"You know, I've always thought it was _hot_ that you wear boxers, it makes me really _wet_." Max grinned as the taller girl twitched under her.

"I…" That was all she could muster as the brunette stared at her with half lidded lustful eyes.

Max moved so she was straddling the older girl's waist, one hand moving down to caress the side of her pale flushed face. There was a burn that coiled down her stomach and into the flaming core that settled between her thighs.

' _S-Shit… Is this really h-happening? What has gotten into her..?_ ' The bluenette swallowed nervously as lips latched onto her throat and sucked the soft skin between cold teeth, no doubt that it was going to leave a mark.

It actually was kind of funny to her. Chloe Price, the girl who was tougher than rock and made guys weak was actually a pretty damn submissive partner, even if she didn't want to admit it.

' _God, what the fuck did I eat? My fucking stomach hurts like hell. Goddamnit- fuck!_ ' Chloe shook her head, eyes wide like double moons as a hand tilted her jaw upwards.

"Hi." Max giggled at the confused face her girlfriend was giving her, especially the way her mouth was opening and closing as she struggled to find her words.

"W-Wowsers.."

Huh?

Chloe turned a bright shade of crimson. She clenched her jaw and stared up, probably looking as lost as a puppy in a cornfield.

Max just chuckled, using a hand to brush a strand of hair from the taller girl's face and kissing her softly on the lips.

' _Well isn't this entertaining, lost for words ? Holy shit, what is wrong with me, talk about pain.._ ' The bluenette let out a long puff of air.

"Earth to Chloe, hey." The brunette snapped her fingers demandingly, causing Chloe's thoughts to rip into a deaf nothing as she was brought back to her senses "Are you even listening?"

"Hwa-? Yeah sure, sorry.."

Something snapped, like a tiny spark causing a field of grass catch fire. Chloe sat up, pushing Max up with her so the brunette was sitting in her lap.

"Hey, are you okay?" Max asked, her concern extremely visible.

"Yeah- Yeah, I just need some fresh air, mornings just suck ass sometimes." The bluenette said reassuringly.

Max smiled softly.

"How about we go out for awhile, sound good? I heard it's supposed to snow later today."

"That sounds.. good."

* * *

Chloe didn't expect it to snow, but it sure as hell did, and now she was feeling great.

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Max's waist, picking the small girl up and her arms and spinning in circles. Max's squeals of delight were music to the bluenette's ears.

"Maxine! My angel, my queen, my friend and lover!" She sang, still holding the younger girl.

Max kicked her feet, nose crinkling as she giggled at Chloe's direct sweetness and affection towards her.

The snow was in between the strands of chestnut hair upon her head, Chloe's hair also layered with the soft white powder as they moved across the concrete.

A group of people that sat on the edge of the large marble fountain smiled, some whispering "Aw." and leaning into each other as they stared at the young lovers. The bluenette grinned and carefully set her back down, slightly stumbling backwards when the smaller girl lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, breaths soft and warm against her chest.

Chloe smiled, eyes closing and arms pulling Max into a tighter embrace. She pulled away just a bit, slipping off her blazer and letting it loosely rest on the brunette's shoulders.

"I don't want you getting too cold out here, okay?" The taller girl leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Max nodded and grabbed Chloe's hand, intertwining their fingers so they could walk hand in hand.

Chloe honestly didn't mind the cold, but she was more worried about Max than herself at the moment.

"Ooh, they said there is this really good place where they sell hot-dogs somewhere around here. Wanna go get some weenies?" The bluenette enthusiastically questioned, bouncing on her feet a bit excitedly.

Max chuckled and nodded "Sounds good."

They walked down the street, Chloe staring at the spiraling snow in awe. Max looked over and laughed as her partner stuck her tongue out in attempt to catch snowflakes in her mouth.

Max was looking around for the hot-dog stand when a voice came from behind, Chloe immediately stopping in her tracks.

"Eh! Look at the dykes! Sin in hell!" A man yelled, leaning against a dumpster with his little friends, a cigar between his teeth as he laughed and let out a puff of smoke.

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, trying to read her expression. She was expecting anger or some sort of fury, but Chloe's lips curled into a smile as she turned to face the group of men.

"Ay? That's not very nice." Chloe mimicked his accent "I shouldn't be judging, but at least I have a girlfriend, unlike ya'. Why don't you go home? It's past yer' curfew and I don't think ya' Mommy would be happy if her lil' boy was late for dinner."

His cigar dropped from his lips, jaw slack and eyes squinted. His friends chuckled and muttered small "ooh"s behind him, snickering behind their teeth. He stood up straight, mouth agape as he tried to find a comeback.

"Have a great day!" Chloe waved kindly and stayed hand in hand with the smaller girl, smiling to herself as she continued down the road and listened to the men howling and whooping.

Max looked up at her, chest light and cheeks flushed as Chloe looked down at her and winked.

"Wowsers, Chloe.. that was amazing!" The brunette let out an airy laugh and hugged into the girl's side.

"But not exactly easy.. It just makes me think about how many people won't accept us and you don't deserve selfish pricks calling you out for being who you are, okay? I will _not_ tolerate them calling you names like that, _ever_." Now her jaw was clenched tight, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in thought "The old me would've punched him until my fists hurt.."

"I know.." Max murmured softly, sucking in a deep breathe and scanning for the hot-dog stand through half lidded eyes.

The mood lightened up again when Chloe sniffed the air and inhaled the mouth watering smell of fresh hot-dogs. She was nearly dragging Max as she ran up to the girl behind the counter, already digging in her baggy pant' pocket to find her wallet.

"Holy shit!" The bluenette stared at the list of different hot-dogs. The thrill was real.

Max pointed to the simple one with the mustard and pickles "I want that one, please."

Chloe licked her lips hungrily, hand shooting up to point to the one at the top left corner. A foot long hotdog with a pretzel bun, layered in mustard, relish, onions, and chili "The _big_ one."

The bluenette payed up and handed Max her "Simple ass hot dog." before turning and grabbing her own. As the chili began to fall off, she opened her mouth and took a surprisingly large bite, mouth full as she chewed and attempted to smile at Max, who gagged and laughed.

They walked side by side as they ate, taking small chewing breaks in order to mutter some humorous comment about a sign or person they would see.

"I'm getting hella cold out here." Max whispered, taking in a shaky breath as he teeth chattered.

Chloe pulled her in close, her steps speeding up. She snatched off her beanie and placed it upon the mop of brunette hair below her.

They made it back to the hotel just as the snow began to rage outside, coming down in freezing blasts and flurries of cold. Chloe moved away, shaking her head and letting her hair loosely flow around her head like a wet dog.

Max giggled and brushed the wet strands of hair from over her bright blue eyes, standing on the tips of her toes and placing a gentle kiss upon the bluenette's lips.

Chloe flushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and smiling as they got into the elevator.

' _I kind of want to finish what we started this morning._ ' Chloe stepped out of the elevator and went on ahead to unlock the door. Once she opened it, a hand tenderly moved up her shoulder blade and nudged her into the room.

"God, I'm tired." Max huffed "Tori is gonna pick me up tonight around nine so I can discuss a budget deal with a commissioner."

Chloe gave her a worried smile.

"Babe, don't overwork yourself, you can always take some time off and we can just hang. This had been our only free week in the last few months. I've been titter tattering between being bombed with tests at the Academy and working the nightshift at the shop and the only time I get to see you is when I come to the dorm at like.. one in the morning and you're sleeping. I want more time like _this_." The bluenette pulled her soaked baggy jeans off and threw them to the corner.

"I know, _I know_. These damn exams are up my ass twenty four seven too. I'd rather drop photography than not be able to hand out with you." Max hummed softly.

"We have just a couple more tests before winter break, then we can spend every spare moment with each other." Chloe shrugged.

"I'ma go lay down, wanna join me?" The brunette suggested, peeling off her grey jacket and pulling off her wet tee.

"Sure."

Max took off her pants and pulled the sheets back, laying down on the bed and shutting her eyes. There was a weight in the mattress behind her as Chloe climbed on the bed, wrapped her arms around Max's stomach and pulling her in close.

* * *

Max stirred awake to the jingling of keys next to her ear.

"Hm.. hwa-? What are you doin'?" She mumbled tiredly, hugging her pillow closer.

"I got the fucking keys to the roof!" Chloe smiled at the keys in accomplishment "How about some intense stargazing?"

Max rolled onto her back and scanned Chloe through half closed eyes, brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"How did you get keys to the roof?" She questioned.

The bluenette laughed and shrugged "Sleeping security guard downstairs." before Max could open her mouth to protest, Chloe was already tearing the blankets away and throwing clothes at her.

Max held her jeans in her hand for a minute and looked at Chloe, the corner of her mouth slightly twitching at the delirious smile that was plastered on the older girl's face.

"Come on, come on! We need to catch the stars!" Chloe insisted enthusiastically.

Max giggled to herself and pulled on her jeans and the plain white tee, an arm helping her up off and the mattress and dragging her quietly out of the room.

They slowly took each step carefully up the stairs until they were stopped at a large metal door, which Chloe happened to have the key for. She stuck in the small metal object and twisted, pushing open the heavy door and getting a harsh blast of crisp night air.

"Damn it's cold." Chloe muttered, waving a hand in front of her face to shield the snow from her eyes.

"Hella, hella cold." She repeated, a bit more emotive.

"Well you wanted to come out here, you ass." Max hissed playfully, shoving her to the side.

Chloe dramatically fell backwards, one of the pipes for the water tank causing her to actually lose balance and fall hard on her rear.

"Fuck! Maxine, I could of totally hurt myself!" She laughed, putting a hand over her heart in fake hurt "Ow, that seriously did hurt though. Doctor! I think I actually need a new ass, I literally might have a crack!"

Max lifted a hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter as Chloe attempted to stand back up on the slippery gravel. She kept falling on her back until she eventually gave up and moaned in defeat "Mercy."

Max stepped over and helped her up, the bluenette letting out a loud "Hnngh!" As she tugged on Max's sleeve to help herself up.

"Well, I ripped a hole in the ass of my jeans. There's gravel in my boxers and it's digging into my butt." Chloe snickered.

The brunette swatted her arm and laughed in disgust "You are so full of it, Chlo."

"Full of what? Blood and organs? Some shit like that, yeah, I take anatomy dumbass."

"Your the dumbass."

"No, I'm the broken ass."

Chloe grabbed her hands, nodding her head to the sky. Max looked up at the stars. They stood there hand in hand, well, until the door swung open.

A short chubby man came wobbling through the door, thick bushy brows furrowed and batton ready for striking in his left hand, flashlight in his right. His shoes squeaking with every step, he stepped across the graveled pit and looked through the darkness.

"Who is there!?" He growled.

Chloe looked down at Max, muttering "One more reason I'm glad your small." before picking her up bridal style and sneaking around the water tanks. His flashlight struck the place where they had just been standing.

Chloe rushed into the door and down the stairs, the security guard tripping on the gravel while trying to catch up. They ran down the hall and Chloe opened the door, shoving Max inside along with herself.

They quickly shut the door and doubled over in a fit of laughter.

" _Holy shit._ Did you see that! That was crazy! I mean- you were there and right when he turned- BOOM, you just picked me up and ran!" Max shook her shoulders excitedly, the rush of adrenaline spreading through her veins.

"When you have years with nothing to do, you learn some pretty cool shit." Chloe muttered, killing the mood.

"So, aren't you supposed to meet up Victoria in like.. ten minutes?" the bluenette finally asked, laying on the bed.

"Oh yeah! She already has my camera and stuff, I guess I'll be heading out then."

"Bye."

* * *

Max yawned as she closed the door behind her, carefully setting the dufflebag of equipment at the desk and wondering over to the bed. She took off her socks and shoes, along with her jeans and tee.

She crawled next to the sleeping figure, facing the wall and shutting her eyes. Her skin tingled as the sudden feeling of hot breathing on her neck.

"How was it?" Chloe muttered, voice raspy from her slumber.

"G-Great.." Max responded.

"Something wrong, babe?" The bluenette asked, bare body rubbing against Max's back as she pulled the girl into an embrace.

' _F-Fuck, out of everyday she could of slept naked she had to choose today!?_ ' Max thought to herself, feeling Chloe's heated core pressed up against her lower back.

"Your tense? Max what's wrong?" She could've sworn Chloe was softly grinding against her, especially from the constant hitching of breath from the taller girl.

"I can feel you getting off behind me, and I feel left out." Max joked, but realized it wasn't a joke when she was being straddled by Chloe in the nude.

Where did her bra go? When did it get taken off? When did she get below Chloe?

Chloe shifted so they had a good bit of friction, rolling her hips slowly and hissing at the shots of pleasure that shot up her veins.

Max moaned a bit when Chloe began to rock her hips harder, getting just the right amount of friction of them rubbing together. The sudden sensation had Chloe clawing hard at the sheets and Max whimpering needfully.

Chloe bit into the crook of the brunette's neck, biting hard to muffle her loud moans of pleasure. Her hips rolled to their own pace against Max's, causing a slight disoriented rattling off the headboard.

"Chloe.." Max mewled, palming and clawing at Chloe's sensitive lower back, red lines appearing with each harsh movement of her thin digits.

Another tight sting rung through her veins and brought a white light to her vision, blinding splotches of blindness bombarding her brain and making the tips of her fingers tingle.

The lights danced on the wall like an old fashion movie reel, their shadows moving sorts of ups, downs, and sideways and projecting a frightening black on the wall with every motion.

Again, the only thing the small girl could mutter was the name of her lover through burning lips and a swollen tongue.

Teeth were still sunk into the soft skin on the side of Max's throat, like a vampire longing for a meal, but instead it was just Chloe being a bit more.. _feral_ than usual.

"C-Chloe!" The brunette clawed at her back hard in protest, breath hitching at the sudden heaviness Chloe seemed to treasure.

Maybe it was the fact she wasn't built like Chloe was. Her arms were lanky, her stomach was smooth, her shoulders sagged and her posture in whole was disappointing.

Max's hips grinded needily, begging for a source of friction.

Chloe finally wriggled her teeth out, sucking in a deep air and lifting a hand to brush over the fresh made mark. _Her_ mark.

"My Maxine.." The bluenette traced her fingers over the smaller girl's visible ribs, sliding a hand under the curve in her back and lifting her off of the mattress so she was sitting on her lap.

Max tangled her fingers through the soft mop of azure locks, locking their lips as the older girl slid her hands down and mentally graphed every crack and crevasse on Max's body. Mouths moved apart and Chloe mouthed at her throat once again, the brunette sighing and relaxing into the feeling of wandering hands and the lips latched onto her neck.

Slowly, Chloe moved onto her back so Max was on top of her and one of her legs was in between Max's thighs as they slowly dragged each other into another deep kiss.

The brunette cried out at the sharp sprites of pleasure that spiraled in her core from the small amount of friction. With every little movement of her hips grinding across the older girl's thigh, another strike fired up to her throat and forced her to emit a different sound of pleasure each time.

Chloe rested her hands on each side of the brunette's hips and pushed her down, causing the pit of fire in the younger girl's stomach to burn high.

"Please.. more Chloe.. P-Please!" Max dug her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, rolling her hips and whimpering at the way her muscles clenched and tightened in her lower belly.

"Shh, I got you, I know.." Chloe whispered and continued to move with her, the feeling of Max's right leg between her own thighs causing her breath to hitch.

"I love you.. Oh god I love you.." Max mumbled, voice straining as she cried out again and dug her fingernails into Chloe's back "Chloe please.."

"Yeah, that's it, Come on Maxine.." She hushed as the younger girl continued her loud whimpering and whining.

Her stomach boiled, and another sprite of pleasure struck her hard, her core sloshing and beating hard.

"Chloe, I'm close… please.." Max's breaths were short and her pace began to become ragged.

"I know.. come on.. I got you.." Chloe smiled a bit, kissing across the smaller girl's freckled collarbone, softly nibbling as Max's whimpers and moans became louder with each passing moment.

Her wetness was slowly making it's way down onto the sheets and making a small damp spot on the blankets they were tangled in.

"Oh my- Chloe, I'm- Oh god Chloe!" Max's vision blurred and the white splotches became a blinding bright light as if she was being welcomed in the gates of heaven. Everything became numb.

With the last push down of her hips against the soft skin of Chloe's thigh, a shockwave shook her body. Her last moan was raw, and escalated into a scream after a few seconds. Her voice shook and rippled, it being audible how much she was straining her vocal chords. Max continued to scream until her throat was burning from how loud she was being.

Her chest was racked with partially silent whimpers as her voice continued to crack and she tiredly was dragged through her orgasm.

Chloe scratched her scalp, whispering softly to her as she rode out her high and was sent into a spasm of violent after shivers. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, Max nuzzling into the crook of her neck and laying on top of her.

"Shh, I know Max, I _know_." the bluenette rubbed her partner's freckled back, watching how she would twitch and let out a small whimper every few seconds.

"I love you Chloe…" Max whispered as another small aftershock shook her frail form.

"I love you too Maxine.."

After a few minutes, her breathing leveled out and she was peacefully dozing off in Chloe's embrace.

The bluenette kissing the top her her head, pulling the blanket fully over their thin forms and ignoring the sound of doors opening in the hallway and people curiously muttering about what the ruckus was.

Chloe wrapped her arms comfortingly around the smaller form.

"Goodnight.."


End file.
